


MCYT introjects gang

by Yellowplaysacello



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowplaysacello/pseuds/Yellowplaysacello
Summary: just a traumagenic system with a couple of mcytber introjects, inspo: citisysjust gonna talk about a few of our problemos~ or how are days went and shitI GOT PERMISSION FROM YELLOW TO START THIS GUYS SO DONT YELL AT ME!!! - 🐦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

what the fuck is up guys


	2. tubbo buzz buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐝 I am just really really really stressed out about tommys canon death and im worried that my tommy (other systems tommy) is actually hurt and he said he wasnt doing to good after the incident either and its just- AHHH its all really stressful dhufgbuydhsb

🐝 well i was just watching tommys lore stream because tommy is cool and he makes me happy and then all the sudden dream starts punching tommy and - and he literally got beaten to death and then he ended the stream and then all the sudden its goes to tubbo and if it couldnt have gotten worse, canon tubbo showed as though he didnt care and then played happy music!??!?! like..yeah i get it maybe he wasnt in the lore mood but it was just super duper wuper stressful for me and i switched out and then dust told me i was stupid for getting sensitive over a little thing and that i suck and all this messed up stuff and then yellow told me i need to start doing my job better because dust keeps coming out and i know i have to but dust just really stressed me out as well and has an upperhand into making me upset. a bit ago yellow started a fight up with a friends headmate and then i didnt know and suoppisbly dust came in and starting beating up on yellow about it and i was pulled in by quackity and had to take away dust but he then lashed out on me but it was really sacry and its my job to deal with him but it sucks and i dont like it but at least he hasn't come out much after that.. im not even that close to anyone in this system but qquackity i guess i mean i am close to them its just quackity gets me like no others and stuff and i dont know it just it kinda sucks having one person but quackity helps a lot and hes sweet so yeah.. uhm and tommy and i havent talked much but yeah me and hmi miss eachother

oh and uh sorry if things are really messy and stuff i have slight dyslexia and have to retype stuff a lot or ask how to sepll it and im some what giving up at this point but uh yeah this would be much easier if we had autocorrect on this app but we arent typing on phone so.. oh well ... wot in the hell why are things so stressful haha


	3. quackitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐦 just me rambling heheheheheh

🐦 WOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK IS UP! Woke up in front today that means i have to go to yellows school, i hate school but at least im good in their spanish classes HAHA LETS GOOO!!! ive been playin a lot of bedwars you know me, the bedwars champion woop woop just kidding i dont really like bed wars because its dumb and stupid and yeah FUCK BEDWARS, oh yeah and little rant? my hombre alex is gone and neither is he doing to good i also think hes dating techno...hmmmmm ... and jschlatt? poly relationships are POGGGGERSSS!!! my opinion my opinion, i mean i could be in a relationship with another person and it would be just us hehehe then id get to be possessive.... but i dont know if people like that i mean i do know a lot of kinky fuckers who do ahem george cough cough yeah hes dating dream of course, every george dates dream LOOOLLL any ways any ways as you can tell im quite the inquisite little chaos duck man, hey i dont think i spelt that right... anyways so i was out with yellows friends because yellow wasnt around and im good at acting so i had to act as yellow and anyways anyways you know how it goes and we were - there were fucking horses okay? HORSES, and oh my god those things are beasts and then all of the sudden yellow fronted and im in co front and were just RIDING A HORSE WHAT THE FUCK WHILE A QUICK SWITCH HAPPENS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA oh well anyways it was fucking scary and shit because when we were on it there was no saddle and yellow was being all brave and stuff and they were bouncin we were bouncin like how george bounces on dreams di- im going to stop right there ... soo anyways uhhh we slided off the horse like a slip n slide and then her friend decided it would be cool if we both did it together so we did and then ALL THE FUCKING SUDDEN IT STARTED RUNNING AND YELLOW SCREAMED AND it startled the damn thing but then he shut up instantly and it finally relaxed thank the lord.... padre nuestro que estas en el cielo santifi- anyways HAHAHAHAHHA i think thats all i have to write sooooo.... yeaaaaaaa........

👓 Why did you make so much weird sexual comments about me, weirdo.  
🐦 cus I LIKE BOTHERING YOU NIMRODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!  
👓 You are so annoying sometimes, I dont know how we deal with you.  
🐦 *dramatic scoff* EXCUSE ME? YOU GUYS LOVE ME HMPH!  
👓 yeah whatever you say...  
🐦 WTF!??!?!?!?/  
🐦HEY WAIT A SECOND WHY DID YOU MAKE THE TITLE QUAC-KITTY  
👓 KEEP IT KEEP IT KEEP IT!!!  
🐦 NO WHAT THE FUCK?  
👓 KEEP IT OR ILL CALL YOU DUCK BOY FOR A WHOLE DAY  
🐦 ugh fine you idiot yeesh

🐦 OMG FUNDY IS IN A MAID COSTUME LOLLLLL


	4. george entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👓 uh...hi!

👓 hi! george here, this school is dumb. i remember when i use to deal with yellows school a lot and thank goodness i dont do it as often, my life has been really weird lately. i became useless and thought i was going to- well- yknow... but anyways my fantastic boyfriend helped me get a job other then anything weirdly sexual if you get me, haha just kidding! but yeah im the caretaker now, unfortunately another...awesome..guy became well.. i guess useless and we didnt know what to do for sapnap so uh yeah hes- hes gone for now i guess um and i really miss him because we shared a bedroom together and had bunk beds and we would have movie nights and when i was sad he was already there for me to cuddle me and just take care of me and he was just really the bestest friend i could ever have and now hes gone and i feel a lone and i still have my boyfriend but hes been sorta sad lately and dealing with a lot of stuff like his trauma and the jobs of a trauma keeper and i feel bad because i want to help but im just terrible at comforting people and i wish i was good at it but im not good at many things haha. also its sort of hard having a little frog chair as the co chair when theres a boy in your system named karl jacobs that is overly obsessed with frogs and gets heavily pos triggered by them haha its so cold in this bedroom but i dont want to turn on the heater because then the bills will be to expensive and if the bills are to expensive yellows dad will get..uh yeah he wont be happy. so far life has been nice for us but after this one big incident yellow has been traumatized ever since and to some who werent there for it or didnt know what happened are stressed because their worried about whatever happened happening again and then yellows stress is just spreading onto everyone and were all stressed and we have our own things to be stressed about and... stress stress stress. but other then that ive been drinking water, eating food, today i had eggs because our dad gave it to us and im really hungry and also im sure we would be murdered (j/) if we didnt eat it haha and so i did, and if you dont already know i hate eggs and they make me want to vomit. basically half of us want to get therapy and the other half doesnt and we both have fair and equal reasons on each side making it a tie wether we should or not. quackity has been wearing my hoodie a lot because hes mad that we lost his beanie and its the one beanie we have and uhm so hes stealin my hoodie and wears it all the time and puts the hood on. quackity stinks but i love him, hes a good friend, just not one to hangout with if your very exhausted and dont feel like talking about why because hes a big ball of energy but when hes tired he gets all clingy and its cute pff he seems to be beating himself up about losing sapnap though and so is karl and i feel bad for it because all of them were really close awesome friends and i feel like everyones forever missing him. im just going to stop because so far this little entry has been more of a vent and that sucks i thought it was going to be sweet and fun at first but i dont know, im just drowning myself in my own sadness and i dont want any help........okay bye! 

\- George 👓


	5. quackity is in shambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🐦 THIS SUCKS MAN

🐦 YELLOW WAS WITH HIS FRIENDS AT A FOREST AND SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I WAS SUDDENLY IN FRONT AND ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THESE FUCKING GIRLS ARE SO ANNOYING OKAY? THEIR PRETTY ANNOYING TOO NO OFFENSE ANYWAYS I WAS STRESSED OUT BECAUSE THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS LITERALLY WITHOUT MY BEANIE, I HAD MY ADIDAS JACKET AND SWEATPANTS AND MY BOOTS BUT NO GODDAMN BEANIE!??! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND WHEN WE GOT BACK TO THEIR HOUSE THEY WERE UNABLE TO FIND THE GODDAMN THING AND I LOST IT AND IT WAS REALLY FUCKING STRESSFUL AND I LOST MY FUCKING BEANIE DUDE,...... NOW I HAVE TO WEAR THIS WEIRD LOOKING ONE BUT ATLEAST ITS KIND OF COMFORTABLE.

🐦 OH YEAH, were also going to get a haircut soon which is FUCKING POGGERS so YEAH

**Author's Note:**

> i have never fuckin wrote on ao3 help


End file.
